fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Mr.krabs(Sandy)
Episode 3 of the Ask Mr.krabs ''series.In this episode Mr.krabs does Sandy. '''Mr.krabs=ah ha ha ha i have been waiting for this all week at last iam doing a lady EVERYONE I GIVE YOU SANDY!!!' Sandy=thank you yall! Mr.krabs=now Sandy lets begin raedy? Sandy=urr well SpongeBob did tell me that this may get hard.... Mr.krabs=WHAT!?this isnt hard its very easy all i do is ask you things about yourself and you answer them that dosent sound to hard now does it? Sandy=well ok as long as you dont go you kown deep Mr.krabs=deep?OOHHHH!!!DEEP! now i get waer you talking ha ha NOW Q.1 why on earth did you come down to live in the sae? Sandy=well its part of my job thats why! Mr.krabs=rael Q.2 how much money did it cost to get a treedome down haer? Sandy=i dont kown they didnt tell me i say about (mans vioce)OVER ''9000!!!!!! ''(normal voice)dollers Mr.krabs=thats alot of money you must be RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH! Sandy=i didnt pay for it the company did like with all the other treedomes Mr.krabs=oh ok moveing on Q.3 whats money like on land? Sandy=money waer i come from is a SSSSSSSIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ''' '''Mr.krabs=well....i.....thats new Q.4 do ya have a crush on you kown who? Sandy=who is you no who? Mr.krabs=HEY!!! this is ask Mr.krabs not ask Sandy i`ll do the talking haer miss Sandy=i just want to kown who you no who is Mr.krabs=its SpongeBob Sandy=well he is good looking and funny not to mention i didnt like how you talk to him in the last episode of this nut house! Mr.krabs=this is not a nut house this is the krusty krab!now Q.5 you ever met Mindy? Sandy=Mindy?the mermaid?yes a few times it was her brithday last night in fact Mr.krabs=WHAT!?how come i wasnt invited? Sandy=she thinks your greedy Mr.krabs=grrrr Q.6 whats the music on land like? Sandy=the music back at home is wonderful! Mr.krabs=rael well sing me a song from land than Sandy=ok um oh how about this song called call me mabey? Mr.krabs=ok...SING FOR ME!!! Sandy=''Hey i just met you'' and this is crazy but haers my number so call me maybe Mr.krabs=this is young music right? Sandy=yaeh i dont rael kown any old songs Mr.krabs=no one does Q.7 how did ya feel about your role in the movie? Sandy=ok i gusse but very small i was upset at frist but a grew out of it over time and iam sure my role in the next film will be bigger Mr.krabs=it was good enough Sandy=now that you say it IT WAS!!! i cant wait to make the next one Mr.krabs=Q.8 i haerd that you ate raw chum how did it taste? Sandy=do we have to bring that one up? Mr.krabs=YES! what if you liked the chum that means you would want to eat MOAR chum ''' '''Sandy=look Mr.krabs i kown Plankton can get a bit evil but he should have something Mr.krabs=ok ok just tell me how it taste Sandy=it was like eating a mans sick on a dust bin filled with daed people Mr.krabs=i ate a mans sick before Sandy=WHAT!? ''' '''Mr.krabs=its was wonderful better than krabby patties Sandy=yuck! Mr.krabs=now time for Q.9 Sandy=9 wow are we naerly done alraedy? Mr.krabs=yes Q.9 you kown frozen face off Sandy=yes? Mr.krabs=well when me and the lads with karen waer fronzen and you saved us? Sandy=yes? Mr.krabs=it was all for me wasnt it? Sandy=NNNOOOO!!!!!!! how could you be so selfish Mr.krabs=iam not selfish Sandy=yes you are Mr.krabs=Q.10 are you ########? Sandy=WHAT!? YOU SAID YOU WOULDENT GO DEEP WHY YOU HI-YA!!!!! Mr.krabs=AAAAAAAAAAAA join me next time for Patrick turn AAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOO STTTTTOOOPPPPP MMMMMMMMUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Pages in need of editing